


Monkey

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz-Simmons are married, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is determined to find out a little secret of Fitz-Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey

“Jemma, can I ask you a question?“Daisy said as she helped herself to a cup of coffee.

“Sure, Daisy, what is it?“Jemma replied.

“Do you still call Fitz Fitz?“ Daisy wanted to know. 

Jemma frowned. “What else would I call him?“ What was Daisy getting at?

Daisy just shook her head. “Leo? Honey? You are married after all!“

“Yes, but I've always called him Fitz. Everybody does,” Jemma replied, still confused. 

“Even when you are...you know in bed together?“ Daisy whispered. 

“Ew, Daisy!“ Jemma exclaimed. She was so not discussing this. Not even with her best friend, well her best friend after Fitz. But Fitz was her husband now? Could she still call him her best friend as well?

“What? I can't I be a little curious,” Daisy said, fainting innocence. 

“Not that curious,” Jemma insisted, “we obviously have pet names for each other. But I'm not going to tell you them.”

“I'll just have to hack your phones, then.” Daisy grinned mischievously and held up her phone as if it was a simple to hack into Jemma's phone as it was to send her a text. 

“No! Don't you dare…!” Jemma shuddered at the thought of Daisy reading all of Fitz and her text messages. There were a lot of them. Especially when you consider that they practically spend every day at work and at home together. 

“Then, tell me...what do you call your husband? Mr Fitz-Simmons?” Daisy asked again. She could be pretty insisting. 

“No...okay. You come closer…,” Jemma leaned toward her friend and whispered: “I call him “my monkey” occasionally.”

“Really?” Daisy broke out into laughter. “That's really cute.”

“Jemma? Daisy?” Fitz had appeared in the door.

Daisy and Jemma turned toward him. “Yes, monkey?” Daisy asked, suppressing a giggle. 

Fitz looked from Daisy to his wife: “You told her?”

“I'm really sorry. She threatened to hack our phones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for quite some time but it wasn't really enough for a real fic. So yesterday, I checked my AO3 statistics and saw that I got nearly a word count of 100k, but only nearly. So with this fic, I posted exactly 100k on AO3 over the past one and a half years. I hope you enjoy this fic and I'd be delighted if you check out more of my fics.


End file.
